


Sick!Shiro x Reader

by Kamigwen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shiro and Reader are married, Shiro and keith are adopted brothers, Shiro is a five year old when sick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigwen/pseuds/Kamigwen
Summary: The call of the black paladin echoed through the halls of the castle, reaching the female if was meant for easily. [Y/N] Takashi, wife of the currently sick paladin Shiro, was in the kitchen with Hunk making her husband a bowl of soup when the call came, causing her to laugh "I swear, he turns five years old when he gets sick."





	Sick!Shiro x Reader

**"[YYYYY/NNNNN]"**

        The call of the black paladin echoed through the halls of the castle, reaching the female if was meant for easily. [Y/N] Takashi, wife of the currently sick paladin Shiro, was in the kitchen with Hunk making her husband a bowl of soup when the call came, causing her to laugh "I swear, he turns five years old when he gets sick." The yellow paladin nodded in agreement as he handed her the prepared soup "You can say that again! Here's the soup, be really careful, it's hot!" [Y/N] smiled gratefully as she took the soup, nodding in thanks before she walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray that also had some medicine for Shiro. 

        It didn't take long for [Y/N] to make it to the black paladin's bedroom, entering to see her husband bundled up in blankets. With a smile, she walked over to the bundle and purred "I'm here my love, and don't worry, I have you're medicine and some soup made by none other than team Voltron's personal chief himself." Setting the tray down, she rolled her cocooned husband to face her, greeted by a sheepish smile. 

        Shiro, his face flushed from fever, grinned as he happily replied "You're amazing, I love you so muuucchh! Do you know how much I love yoou?" [Y/N] couldn't help but smile at the childish behavior he was showing, replying with a nod "Yes of course I know how much you love me. Now sit up so you can take some medicine." Setting the tray down, she helped him adjust his blanket so he was still bundled, but able to take the medicine easier. 

        "Now, this is a cold medicine the princess gave me so it might have a taste to it." She was careful in measuring the required amount, since she didn't want to give him too much. Once it was all measured out, she brought the spoon over, Shiro obediently opening his mouth. No sooner than when it entered his mouth, Shiro gagged "Ugh! Stars above that tastes terrible!" [Y/N] laughed, handing him a glass of juice "Hwy don't blame me for not knowing! Its not like I've taken it and could have told you it sucked." 

        Her husband only chuckled, followed by a harsh cough that sounded painful. She made sure to softly rub his back as he coughed, doing anything she could to help make him feel better. Once the coughing had subdued, she carefully grabbed the bowl that she set down. Holding it in her hands, she picked up the spoon and held a small spoon full of soup to her mouth "Here, eat." Shiro rose an eyebrow at her doing this, coughing "I can feed myself you know." She shook her head "Nope! I'm your wife therefore it is my duty to spoil you and take care for you. So open wide!!" 

        Knowing how stubborn his wife was, Shiro opened his mouth, eating the soup without question. Behind them, the door to the Black Paladins room opened, revealing Shiro's adopted brother Keith. The Red Voltron Paladin walked in with a look of amusement in his eyes, asking [Y/N] as she fed eye husband "How is he?" She turned to glance at him for a second, before returning to her current job "Well his fever has yet to break and his coughing seems worse. But I did give him so medicine so fingers crossed it helps." 

        Shiro, swallowing the current spoonful of soup, looked over at Keith "Don't get sick! The medicine tastes terrible! The medicine on earth is candy compared to that stuff!" Keith only laughed while he pulled a chair up, sitting next to her "I will take note of that. However I can't really control when I get sick." Shiro coughed/laughed while [Y/N] rubbed his back, setting the soup bowl down. "So, Keith," She asked, looking over at the Red Paladin "What all has been happening with the team?" 

        Keith shrugged some "Oh just the normal stuff. And no Shiro, nothing had blown up yet." Shiro looked confused, the cocoon shuffling so he could hold his arms up "I didn't say anything! He protested, Keith and [Y/N] laughing "You had the look on your eye that told me you were gonna ask-" Suddenly, the sound of an explosion, followed by Pidge shouting at Lance came from the hall, Keith sighing "Okay now something blew up." Rising to his feet, he excused himself, running out the door with his voice shouting Pidge's name. 

        After he had left, [Y/N] couldn't help but laugh "I swear even though you two are adopted brothers, you both act so alike." Shiro rose an eyebrow "Really? Is it because he did exactly what I would have done." "Yes basically." The two laughed some more, [Y/N] noticing that Shiro almost seemed saddened at the sight. Reaching over to take his hand, she asked "Still thinking about your request to him? About him becoming leader if something ever happened?" 

        Her husband looked away from her, that motion enough telling her all she needed to know "Shiro.." "He doesn't want but I know that he can...but it's just..." Rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb she finished the sentence for him "He's still so young and is still your baby brother." Her words echoed slightly in the empty room, replaced by silence soon after. [Y/N] kept her blue eyes focused on him, not saying anything because she knows that what he wants. Just silence. 

        Shiro coughed once more, his body jerking violently from the pain "Did I do wrong...asking him to be my successor?" She looked at him surprised. She never once had heard Shiro talk like this before, and hearing it now made her worried "What do you mean?" Her husband's eyes were dark, covered by his white bangs "Like you said...he's...he's so young! Keith is barely seventeen and yet I made him second in command of voltron and now I want him to be leader...no one that young should ever have to feel that responsibility, the weight on their shoulders, but I still asked him." 

        A sigh escape her lips hearing his worries, the [H/C] female moving and pulling him into her arms, running her fingers through his hair gently "My poor Shiro...I don't think you made a mistake...sure Keith is young, but you also know that he's strong, he understands that if you're away, he will need to take the team to victory. He also has his worries you know." She felt him shift in her arms, looking up at her confused "He's worried he could never be as good of a leader as you." 

        His silver eyes watched her face, as if to see any hint of potential lies in her words, but when he found none, he whispered "What?" [Y/N] nodded, still stroking his hair "He knows his flaws, and knows that he is too much of a hot head. It scares him that it could destroy the team, the one thing he can call family if you disappeared. He wouldn't know what to do, and it terrifies him. Almost reminds me of you." 

        He pulled away from her, looking very confused "What do you mean?" "The Kerberos Mission. When you got ordered to lead that group with Matt and his father, you told me you were so scared. Remember that?" The Black Paladin did remember it. He told her about it before they were married after she had asked once. However, before Shiro could say anything else, a yawn escaped him, leading [Y/N] to understand that the medicine was taking effect. 

        She carefully helped Shiro lay down in his bed, pulling the covers over his chin. He wasn't even able to protest, since he soon fell asleep. His wife only smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead "Sleep well my dear. And don't worry...I'm sure you made the right choice."


End file.
